a misunderstanding
by BeBe says hi
Summary: full summary inside. InuKag MirSan Hey guys, yes it's still me, alice fields, I just changed my penname... again!
1. a misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Summary: Inuyasha finally gets the magic beads off. So when Kagome sees him with Kikyo, she goes back to her time. Inuyasha tries to go get her but as it turns out, the only reason Inuyasha can get to her time is with the beads. Is Inuyasha gonna put the beads back on to get Kagome back? InuKag**

"Please Kagome!" Inuyasha whined. "We've been traveling together for months now. Don't you trust me now?" Inuyasha really wasn't the whining type, but this was serious. He wanted those prayer beads off.

"I don't know. The last time they were off you nearly died." Kagome said. "Besides, it kinda helps me feel more safe when I'm around you."

"Please?"

Kagome sighed. "Okay, if it'll get you to stop whining, then I'll take them off." she hesitantly put her delicate hands over the half demon's shoulders. She wrapped her fingers around the beads and slowly took them off.

{that night}

Kagome woke up in a blanket of sweat. She had, had a nightmare. A nightmare too scary to even try to remember. She looked around. Sango was sleeping with her head laying an Kirara's shoulder. Shippo was curled up in a ball right next to the fire. Miroku had somehow managed to scoot a little too close for comfort to Sango while she was sleeping. And Inuyasha…. wait a minute, where was Inuyasha?

She looked up at the tree that she was sure he had gone to sleep in last night. Empty. Something white crossed her eye. She looked up to see one of Kikyo's soul collectors.

'No.' she thought.

Even though she was only in her pink 'Big Boy' pajamas she started off towards where the white serpent was headed. There she saw Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I love you and you know it." Kikyo said. Kagome didn't stay to hear the rest of it she ran off as fast as she could. She was going home tonight. "But I am dead. I am not the one you are meant to be with. Kagome is." Kikyo said disappearing into the shadow.


	2. Why?

Kagome ran to the well. She wasn't out of breath considering they were camping out just a few miles to the north of it. She didn't even think twice about how bad she looked nor that her mom, grandpa and little brother were probably asleep. All she wanted to do was get out of the feudal era.

She had it all planned out. As soon as she got home she'd pack all her bags, and head straight for America first thing in the morning. She knew a good amount of English since she had a pen pal from America, Rose. Rose had sent her a 2 years worth ticket to go to China Town to visit her. She'd enroll in a school there in China town and live with Rose for a month or two.

Kagome climbed out of the well and ran inside to her bedroom. She opened Rose's e-mail address and told her that she was coming for a visit. She hit SEND and began to pack. She through in all of her clothes that wasn't a school uniform, make up, all of her shoes, hair brush, hair clips, scrunchies , a couple of books to read on the plane ride, and her tooth brush. By the time she was all packed it was 8:26am the next morning.

She knew she had to move quickly, Inuyasha was bound to be here any minute. She grabbed all four of her suitcases and ran downstairs, her mom was just starting to make breakfast. Kagome could smell the fried eggs and her mouth began to water.

'No, you don't have time to eat, you have to get out of here as soon as possible.' She thought to herself.

She set her suitcases down by the front door and went into the kitchen. Sota was laying by the table watching Spongebob Squarepants. Her grandfather was playing with another "mystical object " he had found in their shrine.

"Why Kagome! Your back sooner than we thought! Would you like some eggs?" her mother asked.

"No thanks mom, I'm on my way to China Town to visit Rose for a couple of months."

"Huh? What about finding the jewel shards?" Sota asked not taking his eyes off the TV where Spongebob was just beginning to sing the "Campfire song song."

"Sango broke an arm, a leg and a couple of ribs so we won't be able to travel until she's gets better. Their and Kaede's house right now trying to heal her." Kagome quickly lied.

"Oh, well, call when you get there. No talking to people Rose doesn't know, or doesn't trust. And be back by February." her mom said. The she smiled. "Look at me! When you go off nearly killing yourself I'm perfectly fine. But when you just go into a different time zone… no! I have to give you a whole bunch of warnings!"

"Just hurry up and go. We'll deal with mom. And bring back me a souvenir." Sota whispered.

"Thank you." Kagome mouthed, and ran out the door, almost forgetting her suitcases in her hurry to get out of there.

{Meanwhile, back in the feudal era}

Inuyasha yawned and rubbed sleep out of his eyes. Last night was one long night. After he ran to find Kikyo for a couple of minutes before he got tired, some raccoon demon suddenly sprung out at him. The demon wasn't that hard to fight, but it still left him tired to the bone.

He looked around. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo were all hunched over staring at a letter. Miroku looked up and saw Inuyasha looking at them. He tapped Sango on the shoulder and pointed when she looked at him. Sango looked at Inuyasha and made a motioning sign with her hand {red from obviously slapping Miroku who had signs of a hand print on his face} for him to come down.

Inuyasha jumped down off the tree to see what the four were looking at. They were looking at a letter that said:

_Dear beloved friends,_

_I have decided to go home for a while. I need a short brake_

_from shard hunting. Do not take it personal, I just need to rest_

_my feet for a while. I'll be back in one to two months._

_Signed,_

_Kagome_

Inuyasha looked towards the well and began running towards it. No one asked what he was doing. For they all knew that Inuyasha could barely go three days without seeing Kagome, so he certainly couldn't go for two months.

He jumped in the well, waiting for the familiar blue swirl to go around him, for the familiar lurch in his stomach as he crossed over. But nothing happened. He jumped out and tried again. Still nothing.

'Why?' he thought. 'Why can't I get to Kagome's time?'


	3. Smile

Sango watched as Inuyasha paced the floor. She did have to admit that she id feel sorry for the half demon. But what could **she do? She barely even knew how the well worked, besides the fact that it led to Kagome's time and that only Kagome and Inuyasha could travel through it. So how was she supposed to know why Inuyasha couldn't get through?**

**By now, Inuyasha had made a path that was at least two feet deep. Miroku sighed and stood up. He had a three minute old hand mark on the side of his face. He was worried about Inuyasha and when Miroku gets worried, he needed a "touch of heaven" or so he called it.**

**He glanced toward Sango who returned the gesture with a glare and pulled the outer layer of his cloak up to her nose. It was a cold day. Shippo had started to get cold a few hours earlier, so Sango had taken off the top part of her kimono, to reveal no more than her demon slayer outfit, and gave it to him. Forty-six minutes later, Sango started to shiver. Miroku took off the purple layer of his robe and handed it over even though she said she was fine.**

**Miroku shook his head, then turned towards Inuyasha. He opened his mouth to say something, then shut it. He tried again, he opened his mouth than panicked and shut it again. Finally he said, "I have a theory on why Inuyasha can't get to Kagome's time."**

**Everyone turned towards him. Well, everyone that is, except for Shippo who had fallen asleep. Inuyasha had a look on his face that said 'Why didn't you say something earlier idiot?!'**

"**Inuyasha, did you have the magic beads on the first time you went to Kagome's time?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha nodded. "Well my guess is that the reason you can't get back to her time is because Kagome took them off you."**

**Inuyasha looked at Miroku, than started to run towards Kaede's village, where the necklace hung in her hut.**

"**Wait!" Miroku called. Inuyasha stopped and turned around. "Come right back and pick up Kagome's backpack! She left it here! Me and Sango will dump out all the rotten food!" he yelled. Inuyasha nodded, than took off.**

**Miroku dumped out the contents of the giant yellow bag, and climbed in. "Come on." he whispered. Sango picked up Shippo and Kirara, then climbed into the bag with him. The bag could stretch just far enough for all of them to fit if Sango and Miroku tucked their knees up to their chests, and ducked their heads. It wasn't very comfortable, but she still wanted to try.**

**Almost instantly she felt herself being picked up. Then she was flying. She felt an unfamiliar lurch in her stomach. One so large, she thought she might hurl. She reminded herself that Miroku was in there with her.**

**After a while, she peeked out the top. Instead of seeing trees and weeds, like she had expected, she saw the wooden walls of an old shrine.**


	4. Forks

Kagome looked out the window as the plane began to land. Since there was no airport in China town she'd land in Forks, {anyone read Twilight?} then Rose, her three friends, {Tobey, Sue, and Sue's brother Sid} her older "brother" Barney, a fat guy named Mr. Wu and her nana would pick her up. Then they'd drive to China town. She knew that you shouldn't trust people over the internet, but her and Rose actually had a live chat where they could see each other.

The seatbelt sign flashed on, signaling that it was time to put on your "safety belt." Kagome spent her time trying to figure out how to put on the seatbelt, instead of thinking about a certain half-demon. The boy who sat next to her reached over and helped her put it on. He brushed his hand against hers purposefully. Kagome looked into the boys bluish-green eyes. He winked at her. She shivered and turned her body back to the window.

The boy had been trying to flirt with her ever since she had squeezed pass him into her seat. She could feel him eyeing the back of her shirt. Well, actually it was just a little below her lower back, but lets just say he was starring at her shirt, okay?

After what seemed like hours the plane finally landed. The boy didn't seem to be in any hurry to get off. He packed his things slowly, so Kagome squeezed passed him again. As she was doing so, she felt something brush lightly against the middle of her skirt. She turned around just in time to see the boy pull his hand back to his chest, trying to keep a smile from his lips. Kagome shivered and jogged the rest of the way off the plane.

When Kagome got off the plane, almost instantly she saw a girl with waist length dark brown hair, standing beside two boys, one with black hair, and one with black hair with a white streak through it. She was whispering something to a girl who was about 2 inches shorter than her. The girl was holding up a sign that said "Kagome."

Kagome walked over to the four kids and stood right in front of them. The boys looked to be about 14 and the girls looked to be about 13. They looked at her.

"Kagome?" the girl with the brown hair asked. Kagome nodded. "Hi, I'm Rosalyn." the girl was wearing a green strapless shirt with dark blue jeans. "This is Sue," she pointed to the other girl who was wearing a red top with spaghetti straps. "Sid," she gestured to the boy with black hair, who was wearing a long sleeve yellow shirt. "and Tobey." she pointed towards the boy with the black and white hair who was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt and trying to flex mussels that weren't there, not towards Kagome, but towards the girl with the red top.

Kagome giggled. She could tell that she was going to have fun here.

**Anyone watch three delivery? Well, that's where Sue, Sid, and Tobey are from. Rosalyn is just an extra character I made up because I think that Sid should have someone to like in this fanfic two. **


	5. Where's Kagome?

"Woah." Sango whispered, looking around. Kagome's house was so… big! There had to be at least twenty rooms in there.

Inuyasha, with his sensitive hearing, heard Sango and looked back to see a certain monk, demon slayer, fox demon, and demon cat starring back at him.

'Oh no.' he thought. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We wanted to see where Kagome lives." Shippo said, lifting up his chin, trying to look more braver than he felt.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, set the bag down and walked off. They all got out as fast as they could and ran after him. He took a small scarf from some kind of thing that it was hanging on a pulled it over his dog ears. He grabbed a small pair of what looked like shoes and threw them at Shippo.

"Cover up your feet." he commanded. "Only Kagome's family knows about us and we don't know if any of her friends are over." Shippo nodded and pulled on the shoes. Not knowing what to do with the colorful strings on them, he just stuffed them into the shoes.

They followed Inuyasha into a strange looking room. A woman was cleaning something off of what Kagome called a pan. A little boy was watching a yellow square on a box. Then there was an old man who was fettling with some kind of little orb.

"Why Inuyasha!" The woman cried. "We haven't seen you in a long time! And you brought friends!"

"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi" {sorry, I'm like, really tired so I forgot how to spell Kagome's last name for the moment} Inuyasha said politely. Sango thought she might faint. Inuyasha polite?! "May I ask where Kagome is."

"She left for China town this morning." the little boy said dancing around to a song the yellow square was singing. "Who's your friends?"

Inuyasha sighed. Sango took this as her chance to speak. "I'm Sango." she said. "This is Miroku, Kirara and Shi… hey where'd Shippo go." she looked around. Shippo was dancing with the little boy to the song. Sango shook her head and smiled.

"Yes, Kagome left for this city called China Town on the other side of the world, and she won't be back for a couple of months." Mrs. Higurashi said.

Inuyasha's eyes rolled to the back of his head, he felt himself falling. The last thing he heard was Shippo yell "Inuyasha!" then everything went black.

**Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be much longer, but in the mean time, please review!**


	6. Meet Kong Li

{Kagome's p.o.v}

I starred out the car window. The houses were flying by so fast, you could barely see them. What caused me to like this place so much? I mean, it's just like any other city. But there was something, ominous about this place. Sort of like what I feel when I'm in the feudal era, looking for jewel shards. Almost exactly like that.

Tobey was chattering about how much martial arts he knew. Yah, right. Apparently he know so much martial arts that when he was five he trained the best martial artist ever known. He was so funny is his annoying way. He kept blabbering on and on until after a while Sue put her hand over his mouth.

"Don't mind him. It's just in his nature to try to impress girls he just met." Rosalyn said. "Especially since he can't impress me or Sue because we know just as much martial arts as he does." she looked at me with an apologetic look on her face.

"That's okay." I laughed. "I spend most of my time with someone like that myself. He just shows it in a different, weird way."

"Hey, Kagome, you never did tell me who any of your friends are." Rosalyn said.

Oh well. Might as well tell the truth… up to a point. "Oh, well, I have a friend named Inuyasha. He had a rough time growing up. His dad died the day he was born. His brother and just about every other kid hated him. And he's hung up on his last brake up." I sorta lied.

"Ouch." Barney stated, not really into the conversation since he was watching something about wrestling.

"There's Sango. She's… in school, training to be a cop." sure that sounded pretty good. "She lost her entire village in a raid. Her brother was tricked into killing her father, than himself on a family vacation. Everybody died in her village, except for her and her cat Kirara."

"That's sad." Sue said. A lone tear fell down her cheek. Rosalyn nodded in agreement. Them and their friends new what it was like to loose someone you loved.

"Then there's Miroku and Shippo. Their… brothers." ah well. Might as well lie just a little bit more. "They lost their family when Miroku was very young. Like, six or seven I think. They went to two different homes. Shippo got raised by a woman and man who had… three children. Miroku went to live with a perverted monk. So growing up with the monk, Miroku became pretty perverted himself."

Rosalyn and Sue shivered. And you could see Sid and Tobey tense up. "But I'm 99.9 percent sure that, if you do meat any of them, it'll be Inuyasha. The others, well let's just say, that they'd have to think outside the box to be able to get here."

Everyone relaxed. But just a bit. All of a sudden the familiar feeling was back. The one that I remember feeling while in the feudal era. Only this time, it was stronger. Much stronger.

Rosalyn, Sue, Tobey, and Sid's eyes all flashed to one window. The window in the same direction that my feeling seemed to pointing to. Rosalyn whispered something into her nana's ear. The woman's eyes grew wide and she stomped on the breaks. Rosalyn, Sue, Tobey, and Sid got out of the car.

"Sorry, we have super small blatters. We'll meet you at the restaurant." Rosalyn said leaning in for a brief second before soundlessly closing the door.

The woman starred as the four ran into a dark alley. I took this chance and silently slipped out of the door. They didn't just need to go to the bathroom. I wanted, no, I needed to see what the were really doing.

I watched as the car drove away. Then I began to run after them. As I ran, the feeling got stronger. They stopped towards the end of the alley.

"Okay Kong Li. We know you're in here! Come out!" Rosalyn shouted in an angry tone.

A man with greasy black hair stepped out of the shadows. The feeling was even stronger now. Finally I remembered what that feeling was!

"Well, if it isn't the four little pests. Come to take another recipe, before I can have my fun?" the man asked.

"Your fun involves destroying China Town!" Tobey yelled. So he was a bad guy huh?

A flash of yellow streaked by them into the shadow. I could make out the shape of it. It was tiny and had two tails. Kirara! I knew I had to do something, even if it meant exposing everything I've been trying to keep a secret. But these kids could never defeat him!

"Kirara! He had a jewel shard in his back!" I yelled. The five people turned to me with surprised looks on their faces. Kirara took on her demon form and ripped the shard from the man's back while he was distracted. She ran to me with it in her mouth. She dropped it in the palm of my hand.

"How did you know I had a shard of the shikon jewel in my back?" the man asked. "Who are you?"

Man why does everyone always ask me that? "I'm Kagome! I'm not anyone else!!" I yelled.

"So, you're not Kikyo's…" the man started

"Shut up! I don't owe you any answers!" I yelled. Kirara nudged me in the side. She had something on her back. My bow and arrow! The man was charging at me for speaking "naughty" to him. I think. Either way, he was still going to attack. I took the bow off Kirara's back. Knocked the arrow and aimed. Please hit, and let go. The arrow hit him square in the arm. Everyone turned to look at me. Why? I don't know. All I do know is that I would have some explaining to do when we got to their house.


	7. Rosalyn Figures It Out

**Hola!! This is gonna be a pretty short chapter. Don't worry, I'll tell what happens when Inuyasha wakes up!!**

Rose starred out the window of Wu's Garden. How did Kagome know that Kong Li had a shard of the Shikon jewel in his back? And what about that little cat that has been perched on her shoulder for the past three hours? She could have sworn that when it attacked Kong Li, it was at least the size of a tiger. Now it was like a kitten.

She went back to her Japanese hand book. The cat had a letter attached to his leg and she was trying to decode it. She had been at it for hours. The small note was about half decoded. Japanese was not an easy language to learn.

As she got better at it, she started to go faster. Soon her pen was flying across the paper as if there was no tomorrow. It was so close to being done she could almost guess what the last few words were going to be. Well, she could, if she was reading it. But she decided to leave the best part for the end.

Finally she was done. Her wrist was throbbing with pain. She leaned her head back and sighed. She stayed like that for a couple of minutes, letting the heat from the light beat down on her face. After a while she sat back up and picked up the paper.

Well, as luck may have it, Tobey decided to pick just that time to come rolling in on a small unicycle that he got a year ago, while balancing a bowl of chicken noodle soup on the tip of his nose. Right when he got to Rosalyn's table he lost his balance and the soup fell all over all her hard work. She sighed, well, back to square one.

(four hours later)

This time Rosalyn did it in her room so that there would be no Chicken Noodle soup all over her finished copy. She picked up the piece of paper and began to read.

_Kagome,_

_You have to come back as soon as you_

_Can!! Inuyasha fainted!!_

_And I'll tell you one thing, I don't want_

_To be the one to tell him_

_That you won't be coming back for a _

_While. Please Kagome, _

_Please come back!!_

_Signed,_

_The fox demon, Shippo._

Rosalyn's eyes grew wide at the last line. Demon? Was Kagome's friend really a demon? Then, everything was put into place. The weird names, the cat, her being able to detect the jewel shard. Kagome was the Kagome from the legend! She was the one who traveled with the half demon Inuyasha to collect the shards of the sacred jewel!!

**Sorry for the short chapter. I am just starting to get over writers block. The next few chapters might be short like this one until I get up and running again. But in the mean time, please review!**


	8. Kagome gets to stay a little longer

{Inuyasha's p.o.v}

My eyelids felt like cement. I forced them to open. Man that was one strange dream I had, had. I mean, Kagome going all the way across the world? That's crazy. My eyes scanned my surroundings. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were bent over Kagome's desk looking at the paper that lay on it. Wait, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were bent over Kagome's desk?! In Kagome's world??!! My head fell back on the pillow and I groaned loudly.

Sango spun to face me with a look of relief on her face. By the sight of her, I could tell that she'd been awake for a while. Miroku and Shippo followed suit, in the same condition.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, hoping that I was still dreaming.

"A few hours" Sango yawned. "Kagome's mom said it's about three in the morning." she nearly collapsed on the floor from exhaustion. Her hair was in one long braid, falling down her back. She was wearing Kagome's 'Big Boy' pajamas.

"We sent Kirara to China town to watch after Kagome till she gets back." Shippo said as Miroku supported most of Sango's weight. She snored slightly, obviously half asleep.

"We're not waiting for her to come back. We're going to go get her." I stated firmly.

"But-" Miroku started. But he could tell that by the look on my face that I would kill anyone who tried to stop me. He shrunk back a little bit. Just a little, considering he was trying to keep the brunette from colapsing to the ground.

"I have a few thousand dollars that I saved up from the last times I came here. Let's hurry down to where ever they go to get across the ocean. I think Kagome's mom called it an airport or something to that effect."

{Kagome's p.o.v}

I was petting Kirara, staring out the window as the cars drove by. My eyes drifted up towards the stars. I sighed. I wonder what stars Inuyasha was under tonight. Kirara, sensing my discomfort started to meow. My hands scraped off some more yellow fir that the demon cat was shedding.

My eyelids began to droop. I slid off the booth I was sitting at and began to limp towards the guest room.

Rosalyn blocked my path. She had a piece of paper in her hands that was crunched up, probably because it said something she didn't like. Her waist length brown hair was up in two long braids, cascading down her back. Her mint green pajamas were wrinkled as if she'd been standing like that for a while.

"Hey" I said, glancing around nervously.

"Hey." She glared at me. "Tell me, how's Inuyasha doing?" she said the last sentence with drops of acid in her voice.

Since I was so tired it took me a couple of seconds to really get what she ment. When I did, I gasped in horror. How did she know? Unless... the paper!! She had decoded the paper!!! Now she knows all of my secrets!!! Inuyasha!!! Miroku!!! Sango!!! Shippo!!! Everything!!!

"Please, please, please, please, please don't tell anyone!!" I begged, almost getting down on my knees.

"Why did you keep it from me? I told you everything about me!! I told you who my crush was!!! That I was a master of kung fu!!! Everything!!" she cried.

"What about Kong Li?"

"I only kept that from you to protect you! If you knew, he might have gone after you and possibly could have killed you!!! Then I would have felt responsible!!"

"Oh." I suddenly felt really guilty. I looked down at my hot pink slippers, ashamed of myself.

"I'll let this one slide." she sighed. "But no more secrets, okay?" I nodded. "Now, do you want me to call your mom since Inuyasha might be there?" she asked.

"No!!! Please don't call!! I don't want him to find me yet!!" I yelled, tears of fear springing to my eyes.

"Okay." Rose said, hesitantly.

"I saw him with Kikyo. I really don't want to see him till I get over it." the tears fell out at the thought of the memory.

"Okay then. I won't call, and you know that your welcome here for as long as you like." she said, the smile that I had grown to love back on her face.

I nodded, I knew that. And I might take advantage of that offer. Not much, but just a little bit. Until they get tired of me and force me on a plane home. Or until my mom forces me on a plane all the way from Japan. Man that sounded wierd.

I smiled at the thought that they might not do that for some time. They seemed nice enough. Who knows? Maybe they'll {and my mom} will even let me go to school here for a couple of months.

**So, how'd you like it? Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been too excited for what's going on this Saturday to even think about going on the computer. I'm also excited about new Three Delivery episodes starting tomorrow.**


	9. Computer Mistake

**Hey, sorry, I had a nice long chapter for you to read, but my computer deleted it all. It took me like two hours to write it, and it's almost my bedtime, so I'll try to write it again tomorrow, okay? Well, just so you know, the thing that's going on on Saturday is this big Twilight Fan fest. I'll tell you more about it on Saturday. I completely forgot what I wrote, so if you have any ideas on how you think the next chapter goes, tell me!!! Once again, I'm really, really, really sorry. Oh and Kimmiko T. if you want to send me something, do it under TifaKoriCullen's account. It's my friends account, but it's under my e-mail address. This one is under hers. Thanx!!! Please don't get mad at me. Tomorrow I'll spend four hours writing the chapter to make it up. Plus, I'll have my other friend's help. You should check out her story, An Elemental Surprise. It's really good!!! Here, I'll give you a sneak peek. It'll be fine with her. She'll do this to me eventually.**

I sighed and looked out the plane window. I was getting anxious. Couldn't the plane go any faster? Wait, since when did I look forward to going to Forks? I could already imagine what I was going to say to the next person I introduced my self to. "Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, call me Bella. I live in Forks, Washington. Never heard of it? Well not many people have." But I just couldn't stand my mom being sad and not being able to travel with Phil, her new husband, was making her sad. Now I'm going to live with my father Charlie. Life couldn't get any better. Ah well. Guess it doesn't really matter. Mom's happy, so I'm happy.

Just then the pilot announced we were landing. Finally! The plane ride seemed to take forever! Now all I need to do is survive the hour-long drive back to down to Forks. What a joy.

When we landed I got off the plane, got my luggage and went to meet Charlie in front of the airport. He was already there so I didn't have to wait long. "Hey dad, it's nice to see you again."

"Good to see you too, Bells. I've missed you."

"Me too."

Charlie and I chatted the whole way. I'd missed a lot in the time I had been gone, and it turns out he got me a car as a welcoming present.

When we pulled into the driveway I saw a red Chevy truck.

"Wow dad! I love it!"

"Glad you like it, Bells."

Maybe my stay in Forks wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe.

**Chapter two**

Bella's point of view

I walked up the stairs to my room. Nothing had changed much. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, and the yellow lace curtains adorning the only window in the room. A bed, a desk, a dresser, and a rocking chair, from when I was a baby, were the only pieces of furniture in the room. Charlie hadn't changed a thing since the last time I'd been here, six years ago.

I slung my guitar case off my shoulder and set it in a corner. Then I unzipped the first pocket on my suitcase and pulled out my laptop and my notebooks, which I set on my desk. I unpacked my clothes and put them in the dresser. Afterwards, I lined up my shoes against the wall next to the dresser. My one pair of tennis shoes first, followed by my five pairs of stilettos and then my three pairs of boots (first pair: half way up to my knees, second pair: knee length, third pair: thigh high, which I barley ever wore). All of that couldn't have taken more than half an hour. It was still early so I went to see what was for dinner.

After a dinner of pepperoni pizza I went upstairs, changed into my pjs, and grabbed my bag of bathroom necessities. Brushed my (mostly) knee length hair (in the front I had a small part of my hair that was shoulder length, sort of like bangs) and brushed my teeth after taking a hot shower and changing into my pjs.

I picked up my guitar and played one of my favorite song Breathe by Anna Nalick.

Two am and she calls me

_Cause I'm still awake_

_Can you help me_

_Unravel my latest mistake_

_I don't love him_

_Winter just wasn't my season_

_Yeah we walk through the doors_

_So accusing their eyes_

_Like they have any right_

_At all to criticize_

_Hypocrites. Your all here _

_For the very same reason_

As I played through the long memorized song, thinking about school the next day. I had never fit in much. I was head cheerleader in Phoenix, but the other girls envied me because I never had a bad hair day. Even with such long hair it never got tangled and always looked good. I think it's a retarded thing to be jealous of, but I heard them talking about it. I wondered if I would fit in here, but I quickly erased the thought. If I couldn't fit in with anyone in a school with three thousand people what were the chances I could fit in here? I refocused on the song, which was nearly over.

_Two am and I'm still awake_

_Writing a song_

_If I get it all down on paper_

_It's no longer inside of me_

_Threatening the life it belongs to _

_And I feel like I'm naked _

_In front of a crowd_

Cause these words are my diary

_Screaming out loud_

_And I know that you'll use them_

_However you want to_

I finished the song deep in thought. Then I put my guitar away, shut of the light and drifted to sleep still humming the song.

**That's not the whole second chapter. And no worries. She'll be perfectly fine with me doing this. It's sorta like advertising her story. Oh, also check out my other friend's story, Who's The Weird One. Okay, so I wrote this one two, but it's under a different name. My friend gave it to me. Sneak Peek time again!!!**

{Jen's p.o.v}

I stepped off the plane. The air was humid and there was barely any sunlight out. I squinted, trying to see where I was supposed to go. A few yards to my left a gorgeous boy with Bronze hair stood holding up a sign that said Jennifer. No doubt Edward. Bella's husband.

It felt so weird that Bella was married. We've been friends since second grade. I remember when we took baths together. Most people would have thought that we would have been the last people to become friends, considering I was the best player in every sport I've ever played and she was the most clumsy person in like, the whole world.

"Edward?" I asked the Bronze haired boy.

"Yep. You must be Jen." he said

"Don't call me Je… did you just call me Jen?"

"Do you prefer to be called Jennifer?" he asked.

"No, it's just that, I normally have to tell people to call me Jen. They never call me it right away."

"Oh, come on. Alice is waiting in the car.

I had come as a surprise for Bella. Everyone knew, but I had only talked to Edward and Alice about it. So they decided that it was best for just them to come pick me up since I knew them better. Edward kept sneaking peaks at me when he thought I wasn't looking like he knew I had a secret. Well so what if I do? What should it matter to him?

We stopped in front of a yellow car. I could think of the name if I really tried but I was too tired to right now. Sitting on the hood reading a fashion magazine was a pixie like girl with short spiky hair. Who looked just as beautiful as her older brother. Alice.

"Hey Jennifer!" she said.

"Just Jen." I corrected.

"Oh, Okay! Edward and I picked up some food for you just incase you were hungry!"

"You bet. Airplane food tastes nasty! What did you pick up?"

"McDonalds." Edward said.

"Yay! I love McDonalds, but my mom is like, way into healthy foods so we only get it once a month." I cried climbing into the car.

"She's hiding something." I heard Edward whisper to Alice with my super sensitive hearing. So, their on my case huh? Well I'll just have to lay low for a while, till things cool down at least.

**Well, like I said, I'll write more tomorrow. See you then!! Sorta.**


	10. Inuyasha shows up

**Sorry that I couldn't update till today. I had two friends over last night, so I had to pay attention to them. Not to mention, I also had to take care of my brother.**

{Rosalyn p.o.v}

I forced my eyes to flutter open. My mouth formed a large "O" as I yawned big. It felt way to early to be getting up. I had been tossing and turning all night. What Kagome had told me kept on replaying in my mind, making sleep impossible. Normally, I would climb down the latter to get to the floor, {Rosalyn sleeps in a bunk bed with no bottom bunk} but today I just rolled off the bed.

I groaned as I hit the blanket that broke my fall. It felt like I had sprained my foot a little. I lay on the ground for a while before I gathered up the strength to get up.

I pulled on my fuzzy green slippers over my feet, wincing as it rubbed on my injured foot. I'll have Sid give me a ride to the doctor later to get it examined. Pain shot through my foot as I limped down towards the kitchen. On one of the booths there was some cinnamon and spice oat meal along with a note that said:

_4 big deliveries. Kagome took yours since you were still sleeping. Tell Barney that if he wants to watch the wrestle marathon, that it's on at 6:30pm. Be back soon._

_-Sid_

I sat down and started eating the oatmeal. I felt it slide down my throat. So much had happened in the past few days that I could hardly keep them in place.

I winced as Kirara brushed against my ankle. She sensed the pain and hopped up on my lap. I mindlessly started to pet her as I at my breakfast. My eyes teared up as I stood up to go get dressed. Barney wasn't at the counter, so it was my job to manage the lunch rush.

He always found some way to get out of the hour that the lunch rush happened. So I had to do it. But I didn't mind. I actually find it kind of fun.

People started to rush in just as I got to the counter. Lemon pie, apple pie, crème pie, orange pie, most people wouldn't be able to keep it all in check. But I think that it's cool. You know, work the good old brain mussells.

The last of the people were just walking out as four familiar looking people came through the front doors. Three teenagers and a little kid. Three boys, one girl. Kirara ran up to the girl and climbed up on her shoulder. The tiny yellow cat began to purr. The tallest, the one up front walked up to the counter.

"Where… is… Kagome?" He demanded.

{Kagome's p.o.v}

My feet hurt from skating. How did Rosalyn do this everyday? Note to self: if I'm going to take her place almost every morning I had to get used to wearing skates. I mean, I have blisters in places I didn't even know I had places.

I was supposed to meet Sid, Sue and Tobey at the next corner. They were already there-of course- when I got there. Sid was talking into his cell phone. His head snapped in my direction as I turned the corner. He held out his phone to me.

"For you." he mouthed.

I hesitantly took the yellow phone from his palm. "Hello." I said carefully.

"Umm… how mad would you be if I told you that Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were standing right in front of me?" Rosalyn asked.

"NO!!!" I yelled.

"Give the phone to me." a low voice said in the background. I felt my heart stop.

There was a pause. "Listen Kagome," Inuyasha said "You need to come back to Wu's garden right now."

"NO!! I don't want to go back to the feudal era yet!!" I strained not to yell into the tiny machine. My eyes teared up, knowing that I couldn't run away from him. He'd find me somehow.

"Fine, we'll stay here until you get back." he said.

"No!! I don't want you here! I came here so I could get away from you! And I think you know why! You better be gone by the time I get back!!" I wasn't holding back now. I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Kagome…" his voice was pleading now.

"Let me talk to her." I heard Sango say in the background.

"NO!! I want you out of here!!! **NOW****!**" I emphasized the last word, and hung up.

{Rosalyn's p.o.v}

Inuyasha sighed and shut the lime green phone. He shook his head and looked back towards the other three. His face was thoughtful as he looked between me and Shippo. Than his face lit up.

"I got it!" he yelled. "Shippo, your going to stay here. She isn't mad at you. And as soon as you see some homesick in her eyes, shove her onto a plane before she can say 'No!'"

Shippo gulped and smiled nervously as he nodded his head.

"Good." than he was pushing the demon slayer and monk out of the door.

**Sorry it wasn't so long. I have like a gigantic headache. This just wasn't my week. Next week will be better I promise. But in the mean time, please review.**


	11. SHIPPO!

**The Twilight contest was fun! I won a trivia contest, and I got the movie!!! But my dad touched it so we had to spray it with germ 's a little joke me and my friend have that my dad is just one big germ. Anyway, lets get on with the story.**

{Shippo's p.o.v}

Inuyasha was out of here so fast that by the time I got to the door he was already turning the corner three blocks down. My eyes squinted in anger. How dare he leave me behind like this! Not to mention with a stranger!

The girl shook her head and sighed. She grabbed a cup from the counter and filled it up with orange liquid. She put something over the cub and stuck something through the thing covering it up.

The girl quietly walked over to me and handed me the cup. She had one of her own and started to drink through the thing that stuck through what I now remember was called the "lid." I started to do the same. The liquid tasted odd. Sort of orangey. But it was good, so I began to chug it down, closing my eyes to help savor the moment.

"Do you like your orange pop?" a high pitched voice asked. I looked up to see the girl looking down at me. I nodded. "I'm Rosalyn. You must be Shippo.." I nodded again.

"May I talk to Kagome?" I asked. Rosalyn sighed, but nodded. She took out a little lime green thing and began to push buttons.

She put the thing to her ear and started to tap her foot. Everything was uncomfortably quiet. "Sid, could I talk to Kagome?" she said after what seemed like a lifetime. "Oh, okay then. We can wait a few minutes."

My eyes filled with tears. Why can't I talk to Kagome? Did something happen to her. "Their almost here. They said that if it could wait then let it wait." she said answering my questions.

------------

Five minutes later, Kagome, along with three other kids slumped in the doors. I ran up to her and hopped on her shoulder. "Kagome!" I yelled.

Kagome had a surprised look on her face. "Shippo? What are you doing here?"

"Inuyasha said I had to stay behind to keep an eye on you!" I squealed.

Kagome groaned and shook her head. "What part of 'I want to be alone' doesn't he understand?" she muttered under her breath.

"You don't want me here?" I asked.

"Of course I do." she said. But I saw a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"Um, Kagome. Who is this? And why does his feet look like fox feet?" The boy in yellow asked.

"You mean she hasn't told you yet? Why I'm a-"

"NO!!!" Kagome and Rosalyn yelled as the both put their hands out to cover my mouth. But I hopped out of the way just in time.

"A fox demon."

Kagome and Rosalyn fell to the floor. They both had white foam coming out of their mouths. Oh well. This is what Kagome gets for leaving.

**Sorry about the short chapter. My brother keeps nagging me about going on the computer so I'll have to get off here soon.**


	12. The Hotel

{Sid's p.o.v}

I lifted Rosalyn onto a chair. Her mascara was running down her pale face from the tears she had started shedding when she passed out.

"Fox demon?" Sue asked.

The little kid nodded. "And Sango is a demon slayer, Miroku is a monk, and Inuyasha is a half demon."

Kagome jumped out of the chair. "Don't say his name here." she hissed at the demon.

That's when it started to make sense. This was the Kagome from the legend. I felt my knees sway as if I were going to pass out too. I fought to stay standing.

"Awesome!!" Tobey yelled. "So you're the famous Shippo who traveled with the half demon Inuyasha?"

Shippo nodded. A smug look on his face. He climbed onto the arm of the chair that Rosalyn was still passed out on. He shook her head. He began to grow impatient when she didn't wake up. "Fox fire!" he shouted. A tiny ball of blue flames shot toward her hands.

"Whoa!" she shouted, jumping out of the chair. She had a tiny burn mark on her hand where the fire touched her.

{Miroku's p.o.v}

Inuyasha pulled us out of the restaurant so fast, it felt like I was flying. My feet left the ground as we rounded the corner three blocks down. He stopped twelve minutes later so we could catch our breath. Sango looked as if she just got done fighting a very powerful demon. Her hair was air blown. Her outfit was blown out in weird positions.

Inuyasha pulled us into a tall building. He pulled out a book that translated Japanese to English that Kagome's mom had given him. "Where is the nearest hotel?" he asked in English to the clerk at the desk.

"Go east for ten blocks, then turn right, go five blocks then turn left again. It'll be the second building on the left." the guy said.

"Thank you."

And we were flying again. I closed my eyes and hugged Sango close to me. So this is what Kagome felt like when she was on Inuyasha's back. Right, left, left again and we were in another building. This time I went up to the desk.

"Do you have any rooms available?" I asked.

The young woman flipped through a book. "We have two one bed rooms open." she said.

"Thank you."

I took the keys and walked back to the other two. "Two rooms with one bed in each."

Sango groaned. She knew who she was sleeping with. I smiled, took her hand and we were flying up the stairs to our room.

{Sango's p.o.v}

I only have one thing to say in this chapter. I hate Miroku. I hate this hotel. I hate the clerk. I hate everything.

**Please review**


	13. Room Service

{3rd person p.o.v Sango}

Sango quickly ran into the bathroom in her room. She changed from the new clothes that Kagome's mom had bought her into the silk pajamas. Her hair was a huge mess from riding on Inuyasha's back. She quickly ran a brush through the haystack.

"Sango!! Come on!!! I have to go to the bathroom!!" Miroku yelled from the other side of the door.

'Why? Why, why, why, why, why, why ,why did there only have to be two rooms open?' she asked herself. 'And only one bed in each room? Just my luck.'

"Sango!! I'm about to go in my new pants!!"

"Almost done!!" Sango yelled. She checked herself out in the mirror. Presentable. The door creaked loudly as she opened it up.

Miroku was doing a dance that could only be compared to two monkeys fighting over one banana. His hair was down and his eyes were scrunched up. He bolted past her into the bathroom as soon as he realized that she was out. She heard him give a big sigh of relief as he sat down on the toilet.

Her stomach growled. She remembered that it had been almost twenty-four hours since she had had anything to eat. There was a miniature horshoe thing with a book next to it. She sat down and began looking through the book. "Room Service" it said on the first page. Kagome had once told her that room service was like a fancy word for delivered food. She took the horshoe and dialed the number from the book on the phone.

"Hello?" asked a man's voice, maybe twenty to twenty-one, on the other end.

"I would like room service please." Sango said.

"What do you want."

What had Kagome said they served? "Pizza" she said finally.

"Kind?" the man asked, obviously getting impatient.

Oh no. She didn't know any kinds. Um… what would Kagome say? "Uhhh… cheese… I guess."

"Room?"

Oh!! She knew this one!! She saw the number on the door when her and Miroku entered the room!! "561."

"Room service will be up in twenty to thirty minutes." the man yawned. Apparently he had better things to do than to help a girl get some food. "It will cost $5.26" the horshoe went dead.

-------

{26 minutes later}

{3rd person p.o.v Miroku}

There was a knock on the door. Miroku ran to it expecting Inuyasha. Instead it was a man carrying a box. He had dusty brown hair and light green eyes. Miroku fought a smile from his face. The man's red shirt with brown pants made his purple and black pj's look professonal.

"Pizza." he asked.

Sango sprinted to the door. She had on the pink silk pajamas that Kagome's mom had bought for her. The man at the door began to drool. She handed the drooling man a ten and took the box. Her mouth twisted up at the ends as she thanked the man and she batted her eyelashes. Miroku felt the blood rush to his face as he saw how the guy blushed as Sango spun on her heal and skipped towards the couch. He slammed the door shut.

"And you call me the flirter." he muttered turning on the TV.

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked as he flipped through the channels.

Miroku finally found a show that looked somewhat interesting. "You were so flirting with that guy out there."

"Was not."

"Was too." Miroku kept his eyes on the brunette called Miranda Cosgrove singing a song called "How I Feel About You Now."

"Oh, I see. Your jealous!!" Sango chirped.

"I'm am not j-" he felt something being shoved in his mouth. He looked down and saw Sango putting a piece of cheese pizza through his lips.

"Yes you are." she whispered into his ear. He felt her breath brush against his neck. All the blood flowed back to his face. "Knew it." she said.

Miroku settled back down and turned back to the TV. He pretended to be paying attention to the show about three girls who turned into mermaids. He took a bite of the pizza. He felt the cheese dissolve in his mouth. He wasn't jealous. He wasn't in love with Sango. He just deeply loved her.

-------

{Rosalyn's p.o.v}

I jumped to my feet. Sid, Sue, and Tobey were surrounding Kagome and Shippo. Whoa, that was a wierd dream that I had had. I dreamt that they all had found out that Shippo was a demon and Kagome was **the** Kagome. The Kagome from the legend.

I shook my head and went to go get Shippo another cup of orange pop. The machine seemed to go slower than usual. I tapped my foot as the orange soda slowly poured into the cup. My clock ticked faster than one drop fell into the cup. I rolled my eyes as the minutes ticked by.

"Your a demon?" I heard Sue ask.

My eyes rolled back and everything went black again. But I could feel this time. I tensed, waiting for my head to hit the floor, but two arms grabbed me by the waist before I crashed. I didn't even take the time to wonder who was the one who caught me. I just let myself drift back into the dream stage.

**Like it hate it? I was watching H2O and Miranda Cosgrove's new song "How I Feel About You Now" while I was writing it. Please review.**


	14. We're Here For You

Hello people of Earth!! I'm back!!!

**{Sid's p.o.v}**

"**You're a demon?" Sue demanded, her eyes wide with surprise.**

**I heard a gasp from behind me. I turned around just in time to see Rosalyn's eyes roll back. Funny, I hadn't even noticed that she had gotten out of the chair. I sprang to my feet, getting ready to run over to catch her when she fell. But Barney beat me to it. He was coming out from behind the counter and saw her faint. His hands caught her just inches from the ground.**

**My face heated up. I was supposed to be the one to catch her! I was supposed to be the one who's arms she'd wake up in! Not his! Not Tobey's, not anyone else's! Mine!**

**Barney, seeing my red face, walked over to me. "Could you carry her to her room?" he asked with fake innocence in his voice.**

**I cheered right back up again. Barney handed her over to me and I walked down the hall to her bedroom. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, it was hard to put her down. I wasn't going to be able to put her on her own bed, considering she sleeps on the top of a bunk bed thingy. So I settled with Sue's bed. I pulled the red and white quilt up to her nose as she softly snored.**

**A faint frown appeared on her face as I backed away from her, as if she knew I was leaving. I slowly walked back towards her and brushed some chocolate hair from her closed hazel eyes.**

"**Why don't you kiss her? Why don't you tell her? Why-"**

"**Shut up Tobey!" I said, looking towards the peep hole that he had "accidentally" drilled that showed their room from our room. The picture slid back into place as he covered the peep hole back up.**

"**Seriously though, why don't you tell her?" Kagome asked, coming in through the door, followed by Tobey and Sue.**

"**Why don't you tell Inuyasha how you feel?" he asked a bit harshly.**

"**That's different." she whispered to the ground.**

"**Not by much."**

"**Yes by a lot! He's still hung up over Kikyo! Why do you think I came here?! I had to get away from them! From him! He can't leave her alone! I hate that! I hate that so much." she began sobbing into her hands.**

**Sid was never very good at comforting people so this was a little awkward. Normally people were trying to comfort him, because they feel sorry for him since he lost everything but Sue. Luckily, strangely enough, Sue knew how to comfort people. She had gotten a lot of practice from when Tobey was new at the orphanage and she was the only one who would talk to him. Sid was actually ashamed of himself that he wouldn't talk to him back then.**

"**Shhh it's alright." Sue coaxed.**

**{3rd**** person p.o.v Rosalyn}**

'**It's going to be fine Kagome. We're here for you.' She heard Tobey dancing to one of his songs as if there was nothing to be sad about. 'Believe it or not, we're here for you.**

**Review peoples who are not from Mars!! Review!!!**


	15. Wake Up Call, Sango's Gone!

**Peoples of Earth, I am back! Okay so I had a complaint about how short my last chapter was, so I'm gonna make this one even shorter! Kidding!**

{Sango's p.o.v}

I woke up around 5:30am. The bed was comfy, too comfy for me to be able to sleep in. I know that probably would sound weird to the people if I were to call, but, come on, I'm used to sleeping on the ground. It'll probably take a while before I'll be able to get a full night's sleep on a bed.

My mind was racing through the previous day's events. Had it really only been yesterday that we had almost threatened an innocent girl, then left Shippo with her? It seemed like forever. I already missed him, and staying in a hotel that's name is "The Fox" hotel, so they have a whole bunch of foxes all over wasn't really helping me all that much.

Maybe, I could… nah. I'd get caught. But, Wu's Garden opens in twenty minutes, and Miroku probably won't wake up for another hour or so, maybe I'd just sneak out for a half hour. Besides, their food looked really good.

I tiptoed into the bathroom, careful not to wake the sleeping monk. I hooked the bra behind my back, pulled the yellow and pink layered shirt over my head, pulled on some pink underwear and blue jeans, put on a pair of silver high healed shoes, and was out of the room within ten minutes. I didn't bother to leave a note, since I should be back before Miroku woke up.

Walking back seemed to take a lot longer. Actually, it did take longer, since I wasn't riding on someone's back who could run up to twenty miles an hour. Finally, I got to Wu's Garden. The girl from yesterday was running the counter. She looked content where she was. Her brown hair was up in two big pigtails, cascading down her slender back.

Shippo was perched on her shoulder, smiling and greeting all the customers that walked by. Of course, the customers would have no choice but to smile and say hi back to the cute little kid.

I took a deep breath, and stepped into the restaurant.

{Miroku's p.o.v}

_I was running. There was a voice in the distance. A voice in pain. I ran, trying to catch up to the voice. I ran till my lungs felt like they were on fire. My breaths were coming out in ragged shorts breaths. My eyes felt like they were bulging out from running._

_Finally, I found where the voice was coming from. It was Sango, she was laying on the ground. Naraku standing not four feet away from where she lay. He had a blood covered knife in his hand. Sango, she had a big stab right in her side. She was gasping, her eyes were so wide, they looked like some kind of cartoon._ (Ha! Get it?)

_Naraku smiled as the knife dropped from his hands, and he slid back through the trees. I dropped to my knees instantly to care for the injured demon slayer. Her blood was staining the grass, her kimono, and my hands that were now trying to bandage the wound. Her breathing started to slow, her eyes slowly rolled back. Then, her breathing stopped all together. _

-----

I woke up in a ball of sweat. It was 6:00am in the morning. I was in the hotel that me, Sango, and Inuyasha had checked into. My lungs let out the air I didn't know that I had been holding. My hand felt along the bed, expecting to find the young demon slayer, sleeping like a baby. But all they touched was bed.

I got out of bed, and looked around the room. She wasn't anywhere. Maybe, she went down to get some breakfast. Yah, that's where she was. I got dressed in a orange shirt and blue jeans and went down to the hotel restaurant. She wasn't there. Where… where was Sango?

**How'd you like it? Was it to short again? If so, I'll try to make it longer.**


	16. Broken hand time

**Let's just skip it all, yes, I did change my penname. Why? Because I felt like it, that's all your going to get out of me. This one takes place about an three hours before Sango shows up at Wu's Garden.**

{Shippo's p.o.v}

I yawned and snuggled in closer to Rosalyn. Kagome had been so scary last night that I was afraid to sleep with her. So I decided to sleep with the young brunette instead. It felt so weird, her heart wasn't always racing like Kagome's was. Her's was calm and relaxed as dreamt about whatever people in this time dream about. Probably tests, or something.

She groaned and rolled off the side of the bed, nearly pulling me off with her. There was a loud thump as she hit the floor. Sue jumped out of bed, just seconds later. She was almost as graceful as Inuyasha when he's running. I found that sort of surprising. Barely anyone could be even close to as graceful as Inuyasha.

Sid, and Tobey came running in two. This obviously didn't happen everyday. Rose moaned and got up from the floor, wincing as she stood. Her eyes filled with tears as she grabbed onto the ladder to climb back up. Her hand was a little miss shappen. She flinched away for a second, and I took this time to pull the ladder up onto the bed. She shouldn't be going back to sleep, she should be going to the hospital, I believe is what Kagome called it, to go get it checked out.

The other three seemed to agree with me. Sue blocked her path as she tried to climb up on the metal bars. While she was distracted, Tobey kicked her feet out from under her and she fell backwards. Sid caught her bridal style. She had no way of getting out of going to the hospital. I jumped off the bed and onto Sue's shoulder as they walked out the door.

--------

{Sue's p.o.v}

{At the hospital}

Rosalyn had fallen back asleep in Sid's arm. But, she had to wake up once we got to the hospital. Her hand was sprained, badly. So she had to wear a cast for two weeks before she could go onto a brace. Of course, she picked the green cast. Green **is** her favorite color.

Shippo, Sid, Tobey, and I waited in the waiting room for about thirty minutes to an hour as they put the cast on. When she came out, her eyes were drooping and she looked like she might pass out any second.

"I gave her some pain medication." the nurse said. "It'll make her a bit drowsy." Rosalyn swayed on her feet, Tobey and Sid grabbed onto her to help her keep her balance. "Okay, really drowsy. When she does fall asleep, she'll be out for about an hour." well, as luck may have it, she fell asleep then.

------

{Sango's p.o.v}

{2 hours later}

I slowly stepped through the glass doors. Shippo was saying goodbye to yet another unfortunate person. Him and the girl laughed and high fived each other. The girl had a high laugh, that sounded somewhat like Kagura's.

There was a young couple sitting across from each other at a booth. They were looking at each other with love in both of their eyes. I sighed.

"Sango!" Shippo yelled, seeing me while I was looking at the couple.

"Shhh!" I hissed. "Kagome can't know I'm here. I can only stay for a couple of minutes!"

**Would have made it longer but feel like could faint. Sorry.**


	17. Miroku looks for Sango

Miroku pounded on Inuyasha's room door. The sleepy half demon mumbled some wear words as he opened the door. He was wearing a red pajama top and boxers. His hair was sticking up in weird places from sleeping. He groaned as he saw Miroku, thinking that Miroku would sleep in, he had stayed up super late, watching Gray's anatomy, so he was really tired.

"Inuyasha, Sango's gone!"

"She's probably downstairs getting some breakfast." Inuyasha grumbled, obviously upset from getting up this early to deal with a girl who could take care of herself go missing.

"No, I already checked!" Miroku cried.

"Unn. If I sniff her out for you, will you let me go back to bed?" Inuyasha sighed. His eyelids drooped a little.

"Oh! Thank you!" Miroku cried. He through his arms around the white haired demon in a hug.

"Umm… Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, turning red in the face. Miroku noticed what he was doing, and immediately let go.

They were silent for a second, both embrareced with what had just happened. They were looking around, trying to find something to say to make the other forget about what just happened.

"So, um… could you sniff her out?" Miroku asked finally.

"Uh, sure. Just let me get dressed real quick. Come on in." Inuyasha said. He made a motioning signal with his clawed hand.

Miroku walked into the yellow room. The TV was set to E.R. Inuyasha went into his bedroom to change as Miroku sat down. Five minutes later, Inuyasha came out. He was wearing a green t-shirt and black jeans. He wore a black baseball cap over his dog ears.

"Let's go." he yawned.

Inuyasha led the way. He stepped outside and sniffed the air. His head turned to the east. He sniffed again. This time louder, harder.

"That way." he pointed ahead. "About five blocks, than turn right for 3 blocks, than left. That's all I can help you with."

"Thank you." Miroku said, turning around, but Inuyasha was already gone. He could see him through the glass doors, heading for the elevator.

Miroku shook his head, and began jogging towards where Inuyasha had pointed.

{Sano's p.o.v}

"Shhh!" I hissed. "Kagome can't know I'm here. I can only stay for a couple of minutes!"

Shippo hung his head. He really wanted me to stay longer. Not being able to look at his sad face, I turned my head towards the girl. She had a green cast on her hand. I knew what it is called because Kagome came back with one on her arm one time.

"What happened to your hand?" I asked.

"Fell off my bed. Didn't really need to go to the doctor but that little twerp," she motioned to Shippo with her hand. "And my other friends forced me."

"It was misshapen! Of course you needed to go to the doctor! So stop whining!" a girl in red said, coming in. "Hi! I'm Sue! And you are?"

"Sango."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! My bad!" the girl in the cast said. "My name is Rosalyn."

The young girl smiled. There was something about her. Something that reminded her somewhat of me. Something… something, that made me feel as if we've known each other forever, even though we just met. The way that she didn't show that she was hurt. Even though her hand must be killing her. Yes, I knew that if I could stay here, I bet we'd be very close friends.

{Inuyasha's p.o.v}

Finally, I could fall on my bed and go to…zzzzzz.

{Author}

Umm… okay then. Back to Miroku I guess.

{Miroku 3rd person p.o.v}

Miroku was getting tired. This felt just like it did when he was running in his dream. But he didn't stop. Even thought he was sweating so much that his shirt stuck to his chest. Even though he smelt worse than Inuyasha's breath did after he ate an entire bag of onions. He did not stop.

He kept running. His breaths were coming out in short puffs of air. His eyes were bugging out as if he were running a marathon. Still, he did not stop.

{Sue's p.o.v}

Sango seems nice. There's something about her that reminds me of Rose. But what? Is the question. What?

{Kagome's p.o.v}

Man, I'm hungry. I wonder what's cooking in the kitchen? I stepped carefully around the sleeping owner of Wu's Garden. And skipped to the counter. Rosalyn stood, talking to Sango.

Sango??! Yay! It seems like forever since I've seen her! I ran up to her and jumped on her back yelling "Sango! You came! You came! I missed you! Sango!! How's it been going?! How long are you staying?! Where's Kirara!? Sango!!" she just stood there with a confused look on her face.

"I thought you didn't want me here." she asked, sort of in a daze.

"No silly! I just don't want Inuyasha here! Ohhh! You so have to spend the night! Will ya?" I know I normally don't act like this, but I needed a girl who could help tell the others stories about the feudal era besides me. The kids had been asking non stop questions about my point of view. Now, they also could get Sango's point of view. As long as she agreed to stay.

"I don't-"

"Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! You can bunk with me! Please!"

"Well... I guess one night wouldn't hurt."

"Yes! You'll love the guys! I see you've already met Rosalyn and Sue! Here, I'll go get Sid and Tobey!" I ran out of the room as fast as I could.

I found Tobey and Sid in their room, listening to music. I grabbed them by their ears and towed them out to the counter.

"Dude! Stop that!" Tobey yelled.

"Yah, we know how to walk." Sid followed.

But I kept pulling them. They wouldn't move fast enough if I let go. We were back within two minutes.

"Tobey, Sid, I want you to meet my friend, Sango." I squealed. It seemed like so long since I got to say her name. Though it's only been about two weeks.

"Hello." Sango said timidly.

"Hi I'm Tobey. That, over there, is my sidekick, Sid." Tobey said, smirking.

"Sidekick? I've saved your butt more than you can count."

"Please, he's just saying that. He's never saved my butt. I've saved his." Sango was smarter then to believe something someone like Tobey said. I mean, she spends just about every day with Miroku.

"Yah, sure. And I'm the queen of Scotland." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Um, actually, Scotland doesn't have a queen. It has a governor." Sue said. {I don't know if Scotland has a governor, I just know it doesn't have a queen}

"Stop acting like a smarty pants Sue." Sid scolded.

"Why should I take orders from you?" Sue asked.

"Cause I'm your older brother, and what I say goes.

{Sango's p.o.v}

Tep, I'm going to have fun here.

**Sorry if there are any typos. I got two of my teeth pulled so the only way I could communicate is if I typed down what I wanted to say. Please review!**


	18. Even Angels Fall

**Disclaimer: I don't own Even Angels Fall by Jessica Riddle**

{Rosalyn's p.o.v}

"Your on!" I shouted, pumping my hands in the air. I had bet Tobey that I could sing longer than he could count… and better.

Tobey sighed, and began to count. The judges {Kagome, Sango, Sid, and Sue} pulled out their clipboards. Nobody knew that I could sing, at least, not yet. I took a deep breath, and started to sing:

_You've found hope_

_You've found faith_

_Found how fast she could take it away_

_Found true love_

_Lost your heart_

_Now you don't know who you are_

_She made it easy_

_Made it free_

_Made you hurt 'til you couldn't see_

_Sometimes it stops_

_Sometimes it flows_

_Baby, that is how love goes_

_You will flyAnd you will crawl_

_God knows even angels fall_

_No such thing as you've lost it all_

_God knows even angels fall_

_It's a secretNo one tells_

_One day it's heaven_

_One day it's hell_

_It's no fairy tale_

_Take it from me_

_That's the way it's supposed to be_

_You will fly_

_And you will crawl_

_God knows even angels fall_

_No such thing as you've lost it all_

_God knows even angels fall_

_You laugh, you cry_

_No one knows why_

_But oh, the thrill of it all_

_You're wrong, you're right_

_You might as well_

_Open your eyes_

_You will fly_

_And you will crawl_

_God knows even angels fall_

_No such thing as you've lost it all_

_God knows even angels fall_

_Even angels fallEven angels fall_

Everyone was gaping at me after I finished the song. We were quiet for a while. I started to sweat. I hated the way everyone was looking at me. I hate being the center of attention, on like Tobey. I'm not that good in front of a crowd.

"Ha! You owe me 20 bucks!" I stated, trying to end the nervously quiet.

It didn't work. Sango's eye twitched at the same time my hands twitched behind my back. That was really weird. Suddenly, we all just broke out laughing like some unsaid joke had been told. I had thought that having Sango here would be awkward, considering nobody knew her, but, it actually seems easier. Like, another me here.

{Miroku's p.o.v}

I didn't stop running, even though my hair was matted to my head. I didn't stop even though the sweat made my shirt stick to my chest. I didn't stop, even though I was sweating enough to fill a river.

This path seemed familiar. I racked my brain for paths that I would have gone down. I couldn't think of any except the path that we took on our way to the hotel from Wu's Gar-Hey! That's where Sango was! She was at Wu's Garden! Oh my god! Inuyasha's gonna kill her if he finds out! And if Kagome finds out, we're both dead! I sped up towards the restaurant.

{Sango's p.o.v}

While I was laughing, I remembered something important. I was having too much fun here, and Miroku was bound to be here, looking for me any minute. I really, really, really didn't want to leave. I had to do something before he got here.

"I hafta go to the bathroom" I said, standing up.

All I got were a few "Mm-hms"and one "Okay" from Kagome. I jogged to the front counter where Barney was.

"Barney!" I shouted.

"Yes Sango?" he asked in his low voice.

"If any boy with shoulder length black hair, or knee length white hair comes, don't tell them I'm here okay?" the words came out so fast I could barely understand them myself.

"Sure Sango." he said. At least he understood me. I sprinted back to Rosalyn and Sue's room before anyone else could come in and see me.

**Hey, if you think you know why Sango and Rosalyn seem so alike, send it to Lilliand'r's e-mail. It's my friend's account, but my e-mail because this one is under my parents and she doesn't have an e-mail. Oh, and I was thinking that either the next chapter or the last chapter, I'll tell you how Rosalyn came into Sue, Tobey, and Sid's lives. Which one do you prefer? Next or last? And remember, Lilliand'r.**


	19. Rosalyn's past

{6 years ago}

Rosalyn ran through the long dock. Her short legs wouldn't carry her fast enough. The men behind her were catching up quickly. She ran till her breathing was coming out in short huffs. 'Don't stop. Keep running. Keep running.'

But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't out run them. The men caught up to her before she could reach her secret hideout. They picked her up by her waist. She screamed and kicked but they wouldn't let go. They wanted to take her to the orphanage. She didn't want to go. No matter what she did, they held tight. She thrashed and whined and screamed as loud as she could. But that did her no good.

The men set her in the back of a big black car and drove down the road. The door were locked and their were no windows in the back. She was stuck. Her mind raced, trying to find a way out. They didn't believe that her parents would come back. But she held onto faith. When they left, they promised that they would come back as soon as they were done fishing. They never broke their promise. They would come back. She knew it. They would come back. They promised. But, when they do, she won't be there. She'll be in a stupid orphanage.

--------

The big black car pulled up to a big red building. Rose starred out of the front window at the giant, old, building. The paint was chipping towards the corners where the children had thrown rocks at it. The building was at least five stories high, and took up about half the block. She had been here once, with her parents. They came here to look at some kids to adopt about two years ago.

She was led into a big, brightly lit room. The ceiling was at least 50 feet high. Her brain was screaming at her feet to run, but her feet had other plans. They stayed planted right where they were. Not moving a centimeter. The woman on the other side of the desk had curly red hair that went just above her waist . She had a nice smile on her face that showed that she cared a lot for the children. Or, at least that's what she wanted the men to think, Rosalyn had seen the movies.

The men left quickly, without saying a word. Rose was left alone with the strange woman. 'Run!' her brain screamed to her feet. But her feet refused to move an inch. She ran a hand through her shoulder length brown hair.

"Come on." the woman said with a kind, western accent. "We have a nice group of people who wish to adopt a little girl."

Rose was led through a dimly lit hallway into a damp dark room. There, at least twenty girls were sprucing up, trying to look their best for the group of people. She was led to a table that held many items to help herself look presentable. She didn't touch a single one. Even though her hair was poking out in odd directions from sleeping in an abandon tree house for the past six months , she did not touch the hair brush. Even though her clothes were in rags from tripping, she did not touch the sewing kit. She didn't care if anyone adopted her ever again. All she wanted was her parents back.

"Alrighty girls! Times up!" the woman called out. All of the girls walked out of the room. "Why Rose! You didn't do anything! No one's going to adopt you if you don't try to at least make yourself look presentable!" she cried as Rosalyn walked by. There were a few whispers from behind her.

She just shook her head and slugged the rest of the way to the big, brightly painted room. There, stood a woman with three little children. One girl and two boys. They looked so happy together. A salty tear ran down Rose's cheek. She remembered when that was her and her parents standing their, looking at all the little boys and girls.

The girl had bright blue eyes and chin length black hair. She was about Rose's age and was only a few inches shorter. She wore a pink top with jeans.

One of the boys had a white streak of hair that ran over one eye. He wore a baby blue shirt and white shorts that ran just below his knees. The one eye that wasn't covered was a golden brown. He looked about a year older than Rose.

The other boy had blue eyes that looked like the girl's was the tallest. He wore an orange long sleeved shirt and black sweat pants. He was about the same age as the other boy. His coal like hair hung in his face, just above his eyes.

The woman introduced the four of them as Mei Wa, Sue, Tobey, and Sid. Then she introduced the girls standing on either side of Rosalyn. She hesitated at Rose, who looked worse than the outside of the old building. But, introduced her and went on. When she was done, the girls were to tell something about themselves. Rose stepped up when it was her turn.

"I was born into a poor family. My mom and dad could just barely afford all the necessities. For the first three years of my life, I played with worms for fun. When I turned four, my rich uncle died. In his will, he wanted all of his money and his house to go to my parents.

"My mom was so excited. She would be able to take care of me as she always wanted to. She ran around the house packing things she thought that we would need. In just two short weeks we were the richest people in the town. Of course, my parents did not change their ways. They did not spoil me, or act snotty around other people. No, they were a normal family. For the most part

"One day, right before tucking me to bed the day before my sixth birthday, they went outside to get me my present. It was on the balcony right outside my bedroom. They promised they would be back in a few minutes. So, I waited.

"A few minutes later I heard something cracking outside. I jumped out of bed and ran to my window just in time to see my parents fall the five story drop, along with the balcony to the cold, hard ground."

The girls had tears in their eyes from her story. The red head woman just gulped nervously and went on to the next girl.

----------

{30 minutes later}

Rose and the other girls were back in the room with the mirrors. The other girls were chattering on about how they hoped it would be them who got picked. Rose really didn't care. The woman was with the group, signing the papers. No one knew who they had picked.

The woman walked into the room with the adoption papers in her left hand. All the girls gathered around her. The woman had a confused look on her face as she told the class who the group had chosen.

"The people have chosen… Rosalyn." she said Rose's name slowly, as if the brain had heard wrong but her lips new what to say and it would magically transform into Rosalie.

Everyone turned to Rosalyn and looked her over. The girl looked like a human monkey that came straight out of the dump. Why would anyone pick her? The red head pulled her over to a closet. She pulled out an emerald shirt and blue jeans. Rosalyn pulled the clothes on over her underwear. The woman plopped her down on a rusty chair, and the girls immediately started to brush her hair. A girl with dark blonde hair put little flower hair clips in her hair to hold it back. When they were done, she looked as if she had just come out of a grocery store with her parents. Not coming out of an orphanage with people she barely knew.

She was led down a different path to the same brightly lit room. The tiny group of a family stood there. The boy in orange looked over his shoulder and walked over to her. He held out his hand and had a nice smile on his face. Rose hesitated, but put her hand in his. His smile didn't fade a degree. She knew that she and him were going to get along.

The boy in baby blue took her other hand and the girl grasped her in a tight welcome hug. The woman who was with them bent down so she could get eye level with Rose.

"Would you like to come home with us Rose?" she asked kindly. Rosalyn smiled and nodded.

"Yes" she said.

**I changed my avatar to the main Three kids from Three Delivery. From left to right for the people who don't watch the show. Tobey, {farthest left} Sue {middle} and Sid. {farthest right}**

**Go to to watch some of the episodes. If you do, send a private message to me to tell me how you liked it. Remember Lilliand'r.**


	20. Movie Night

**Okay, so I'd like to remind you all that Rosalyn is a made up character, because I believe that Sid should have someone to like two. I also find it easier to keep the characters almost in order if I have a character that I can make up. I'm sorry about the last chapter, it didn't say that you were supposed to go to threedelivery .com to watch episodes. Anyhoo on with the story.**

{Barney's p.o.v}

A man wearing an orange t-shirt and blue jeans came through the glass doors. His hair was tied up in a ponytail. This is who Sango must have been talking about. His eyes scanned the room, looking for something… or someone. When his eyes reached the counter they squinted. He marched right up to me and slammed his fist on the table.

"Have you seen a girl named Sango anywhere? Brown waist length hair? Big brown eyes?" he hissed through his clenched teeth.

Was this some kind of prank? How did he know Sango? Especially when she couldn't give me names. Saying that she didn't know them. My knuckles turned white as my hands clenched onto the edge of the counter.

"May I ask who I am speaking to?" I asked, choosing my words carefully.

"The names Miroku. Now tell me… where. Is. Sango?" by the tone of his voice I could tell that he was getting impatient. And fast.

Ah, so this was the pervert. The one with the little brother, Shippo. The little kid in Rosalyn and Sue's room. I kept back the thoughts of what might happen if I let him back into the room. Pushed it to the back of my mind. 'Stay calm' I warned myself.

"No, I can't say I have." I said carefully, not letting my anger overwhelm me.

The man… Miroku, rubbed his temples as if thinking very hard. He had a very stressed look on his face. I could tell that he cared deeply for Sango. But, if Sango didn't want him back there, than he wasn't getting back there. Plus, if what Kagome said is true, I don't even want to think about the scams he might pull if he gets left alone with any of the girls.

"Okay. Thanks." he said. He turned around and started for the door. "I guess I'll have to have Inuyasha check up on this one." he said under his breath when he thought he was far enough away that I couldn't hear.

{Sango's p.o.v}

My head was racing. Would Barney remember not to let Miroku or Inuyasha back here? I certainly hope so. It's not that I don't trust him, it's that, he seems a little bit like an airhead if you ask me. I pulled the light yellow pajama shirt over my head. Since Rosalyn had broken her hand, she couldn't do her delivery runs anymore. So, me and her were going to stay behind and get everything ready for the all night {or as long as you can stay up} movie night. Sue, Sid, Tobey and Kagome were running the deliveries.

We set out what Rose said was called popcorn. We popped the popcorn and pored it into a bowl. There was also candy set out for Shippo and whoever else wanted it. Then, we put the movie in, the movie was called Hook. Apparently it's supposed to be an old movie. It's supposed to be another version of this movie called Peter Pan. Kagome had told us the story of Peter Pan once. It was interesting. A boy who didn't grow up. Well, apparently in this one he did. And he didn't believe in fairies.

I was so excited to watch the movie that I didn't notice that everyone had gotten back and was ready in the same second that I had put the movie in. We all settled down in our bean bags, Shippo siting on Kagome's lap and started to watch the movie.

The movie seemed to end way too quickly. It hurt to take it out. There really should have been more. By that time Shippo had drowsed off and I could see Sue's head resting on Tobey's shoulder as she tried to stay awake. But I was wide awake. Ready for the next movie, Twiligh to be put in. We were just getting to the part where Bella figures out that Edward is a vampire and has a dream about him sucking her blood when I felt my eyelids begin to droop. The last thing I remember was Edward saying:"Say it, out loud" and I fell into unconciousness.

**Sorry it's so short. But it's already ten minutes past my bedtime so I had to finish it quickly. Remember, if you haven't seen Three Delivery but want to, then go to threedelivery .com to watch episodes. If you do, send me a private message saying how you liked it. Remember to send it to Lilliand'r's e-mail. Remember, Lilliand'r.**


	21. Drunk Tobey

**Hey! Hoped that my new avatar sorta helped you picture what they looked like. For my next avatar I'll try to find one that shows why I said that Tobey always wear blue, Sue always wears red and Sid always wears yellow. If you go on nicktoonsnetwork .com, you can watch Three Delivery episodes. If you do, tell me how you liked it. You can also go on threedelivery .com to see shorts. Feel free to say so if you didn't like it. If you don't want to send a private message to me, on Lilliand'r's account, I've made the next chapters reviews telling me how you liked it.**

Tobey forced his eyes open. He was laying upside down on his beanbag. His head felt like cement as he tried to lift it. Jeez, it felt like he was high today. He forced his stiff arms to move to remove the thick blanket that nana must have put over him that night. But instead of his fingers touching fabric, they touched hair. Then skin.

He carefully moved his body so he was sitting up right. Careful not to disturb who was ever laying on him. Sleeping peacefully on his lap was a jumble of coal black hair. Though, he couldn't see the face of the sleeper he could tell from the red silk top and pink sweat pants that it was Sue. She had a smile on her face that kept drifting in and out. Like she was dreaming something that was bothhappy, but nerve racking.

He suddenly relized why his mother could stay in his room all night listening to him sleep-talk. {A/N I don't know if she did} He felt as if he could sit here forever and watch as her smile faded and came back again in less than five seconds. Showing that she must either be in the happy or nerve racking part of her dream.

His eyes slowly, unwillingly-as if they looked away from her face she would suddenly disapear-flickered around the room.

Rosalyn had managed to climb onto the air mattrice before she drifted into uncontiousness. Her tangled up hair was cascading down the side. The bright light of the moon sprayed white light over her face, making her pale skin look white.

Kagome had fallen over sideways on her beanbag so now her face was just inches from Shippo's. Shippo had rolled out of her lap right after Twilight ended and had landed about a foot away. Everyone was too tired to get up and go get him.

Sango had her head hanging over the edge of the beanbag. Her mouth was opened a tiny bit, and little drops of drool was dripping from the corners.

Sid was the only one who looked somewhat normal in his sleeping bag. He was hunched down pretty low so the top of his head was at the edge of his beanbag. His feet were barely touching the ground, and his arms were tucked in as if he were holding onto something.

Looking at all these people made Tobey wonder how wierd he probably looked while he was sleeping. Of course, he always looked wierd no matter where he was sleeping. In bed he'd accually sleep with the top head of his body hanging off the side of the bed that was not facing the wall.

Tobey was too tired to think anymore. He let himself drift back off into his dreamless slumber.

---------

_She was running. Though she did not know why or where she was running. All she knew is that her brain was telling her feet to keep moving. She did not run out of breath no matter how long she ran. Not a single bead of sweat dropped from her forehead. Yes, she deffinatly was running, but she had no clue why._

_Tobey suddenly appeared out infront of her. Her secret crush. She had hid that she had a crush on him with the story that she liked Barney. Of course that wasn't true. She liked Barney as a brother. Not anything else._

_She stopped. She didn't skid nor slide, just, stopped. She was just a few yards away from him now. Tobey started to walk towards her. For some reason her heart started to speed up. The beads of sweat she should have felt running down her face when she was running was streaming down her face now. Her breathing started to accelerate. Getting faster with every step closer to her that he took._

_Suddenly he disapeared. Right infront of her eyes. First he was there, than he wasn't. It was as if the shadow had ingolfed him._

_He was only gone for twenty seconds at the most but it felt like forever to her. When he re-appeared, he was a few feet closer. He was back for about twenty seconds, than he faded away again. And again. And again._

_Her breathing stopped everytime he dissapeared. She was scared that he wouldn't re-appear again. She couldn't loose someone else she loved. Him, Sid, Rosalyn, nana, Barney, and Mr. Wu was all she had left. And being as greety as she was, she always wanted more. She wanted her parents back. She wanted to be back home n California, {A/N I don't know where she and Sid lived before nana adopted them.} going to the beach every Sunday during the summer._

_She didn't want to loose anybody ever again._

**Remember, if you go on nicktoonsnetwork .com, you can watch Three Delivery episodes. If you do, tell me how you liked it. You can also go on threedelivery .com to see shorts. Feel free to say so if you didn't like it. If you don't want to send a private message to me, on Lilliand'r's account, I've made the next chapters reviews telling me how you liked it.**


	22. Reminder

**This chapter is for the reviews on how you liked the show. Remember, if you didn't like it, don't be afraid to tell me. Everyone is intidled to their own opinion.**


	23. Omlet

**Hey! Hoped you liked the last chapter! If you haven't seen Three Delivery or just watched it for your first time, and have any questions, feel free to ask me! Hey, I have a little riddle for you, if you think you know the answer, then right it in your review.**

**Riddle: I have a... friend, my grampa made a nick name for him. The nickname is X24. Try to figure out what his name is. If you do, explain it.**

**Hint: x-mas **

{Rosalyn's p.o.v}

My head was spinning. I tried to sit up but a throbbing pain shot through my wrist. I winced. That's right, I had broke it. I bit my lip, trying to keep the tears from flowing out. How embarresing would it be if someone were to walk in on me crying.

The clock claimed that it was 11am, and everyone, but me was still asleep. Which was wierd, considering I was the last one to fall asleep. I lazely got up off of the air mattress and limped out the door. I could smell lunch being cooked. It smelt like fried eggs with, mushrooms? Maybe I'll make my own lunch today.

I stepped into the brightly lit kitchen. My hand shot up to my face to shade my eyes from the light. I squinted, trying to make sure I didn't step on or bump into anything. Mr. Wu was standing over the stove cooking a yellow thing. It smelt worse than Tobey's gym socks.

"What is that?" I managed to choke out. My eyes were watering from the smell and my mouth burned from the taste. Yes, I could taste it from halfway accross the room.

Mr. Wu jumped a little. He obviously wasn't expecting anybody to be up for another couple of hours. After he calmed down enough to see who had disturbed him, he turned around. He sighed of relief when he relized that it was just me. His worried frown turned into a broad smile. He seemed pretty proud of his 'masterpiece.'

"An omlet." he stated proudly. His smile took up about half his face. "With tree fungus, and four-year-old mushrooms" he crossed his hands across his chest as if to congratulate himself.

The smell was begining to become too much. I couphed from the piercing sour odor that cursed my nostrils. This was much worse than when Kong Li threatened to kill my friends if I didn't work for him.

I ran out of the room as fast as I could. The fumes seemed to follow me no matter how fast or how far I ran. I quickly pulled on my skates and skated out of the reseraunt. I was half way down the block before the smell went away. My nose flaired as I took a deep breath of air that didn't smell like puke mixed with the bathroom right after Barney was done using it.

It was a nice day out, so I decided to take a nice stroll through town. I didn't have any deliveries since it was Saturday. Not to mention, the others wouldn't be up for another couple hours and if they did wake up before I got back they could always call me on my cell phone.

I was enjoying the sweet sugary smell from the bakery. The salty smell stung as it reached my blessed nostrils. Now, that's what I call food. When a hand reached out and grabbed me by the mouth. It pulled me into a dark alley and kept a hand over my lips. My breathing increased.

"Don't squirm nor scream." a familiar voice threatened.

**Remeber the riddle. Answers are accepted through the whole story. On the last chapter, I'll tell you the answer if you didn't get it. Just keep reminding me.**


	24. What do you want?

**Hey! If you like Martin Mysety, check out my newest story! And even if you don't like it, you should still check it out, because Martin Mystery is an awsome show!**

{Sid's p.o.v}

My head felt like a flat screen TV as I lifted my head. I cringed as I hit my head on the table that I had somehow gotten under. There was a snicker to my right. My head throbbed from the pain as I looked towards where the snicker came from.

Tobey was trying to keep a smile from my face. Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Sue were crowded behind him. Sue's face was red from trying not to laugh.

"Were you guys watching me sleep?" I really hoped that I _was_ still asleep.

"No---" Tobey said "I love you Rosalyn."

"Oh Sid! I love you too!" Kagome said, doing a bad impression of Rose's voice.

Oh my god. They heard everything. Hopefully they wern't awake for the banana part. If they did I would die.

"Um... what was with that part when you kept on sayin I can't peel you know mister banana, there's an apple that needs to be eaten?" Shippo asked.

Oh god. Oh god! How long have they been awake?! Suddenly an odor that smelt like burnt rotten eggs came floating in the room. I almost curled over and started hurling. "Tobey. Did you was your socks after you got back from school?" I coughed.

Tobey was in the same state but he still managed to nod. Then what was that smell? Kagome was starting to turn green. We stumbled out of the room to the kitchen. It was twice as bad there. Mr. Wu was standing over a pan with something black and yellow in it. It sorta resembled a bumblebee, except instead of black stripes, it had black spots.

"Mr. Wu? What're you cooking?" Sango asked. She had both her hands over her mouth. Her face was so red, I could almost see the blue veins in her pink lips.

"An omlet." Mr. Wu seemed pleased with himself. "With tree fungus and four year old mushroom." His smile grew wider at the thought of how "good" his omlet will taste. His face was bright red from the excitement.

"Um, where's Rosalyn?" Kaggs asked.

"Oh, she was in here about a half hour ago. She went running out and went for a walk."

Can't really say I blamed her. I really wish I had the guts to run out of here. My stomach did a flip as a new course of the smell drifted to my unlucky nose.

My phone rang. 'saved by the ring.' I ran out of the room, everyone {beside's } close behind. I opened the yellow cell phone. It was Rosalyn who had called.

But it wasn't Rosalyn who was speaking. "We have the girl." a familiar voice said. My stomach did a flip.

"What do you want?"


	25. Uhoh

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. March-May are my birthday months. There's like, at least twenty birthdays through those three months. And that's just my family. Don't even get me started on my friends.**

{Sid's p.o.v}

"We want you to give us some answers." the guy said. "Answer quickly and correctly and she won't have to go through much pain."

I gulped. "Any other options?" My voice came out just above a whisper. I was sweating so much, that I felt like I could make my own river.

The man spoke slowly. "Put the phone on speaker." he waited a couple of seconds while I hit the button that was labeled 'Sp' "Now hand the phone to Tobey." My hand was shaking so hard I thought that the phone might drop right to the floor. "Tobey?"

"Yes." Tobey gasped.

"Now all you have to do is answer this riddle right and we'll send Rose home safely. She won't remember anything, but she'll be unharmed. You got that?"

"Mm-hm"

"Are all the kids who are younger than nineteen gathered around you?"

"Mm-hm"

"Okay, even though I am far from the point, I don't make mistakes, I fix them. What am I?" I could almost see him sneer at the question.

"Oh! That's easy!" Tobey cried. "Creamed corn!"

"I'm sorry, but that's the wrong answer. I'll call you again in five minutes if I don't get the answers from the female." the phone went dead.

-----------

{Rosalyn's p.o.v}

"Well, your little friend wasn't going to save you." Miroku said, snapping the phone shut "Now, are we going to do this the easy way," he motioned to the prayer beads around his wrist. "or the hard way?"

I gulped. If I didn't answer his questions, then... I couldn't even think about it. "What do you want to know?" I choked.

"I know that you know where Sango is. So, where is she?"

I gulped. His eyes narrowed from impatience. He wouldn't listen to reason. But Sango wouldn't want me to tell and, like her, I respect what people want. Now that I thought about it, me and her are alot alike. My hands clenched together, and pulled apart, trying to break free of the ropes that was tied around me.

Miroku smiled, and began to undue the beads from his wrist. "Miroku, lets not play with our food." a voice came from the couch. Inuyasha.

"She's at Juang's Bakery. She's picking up some cupcakes with Kagome. They'll probably be there for another few hours since they had a whole bunch of money that they didn't need." I had meant to say "Never." but I choked on my words.

Miroku's smile grew into a smirk. His palms unclenched the beads. "Inuyasha, stay here and keep an eye on the girl while I go to the Bakery. But before I go, you get one free call."

He picked up my lime green cell-phone and untied one of my hands. I dialed the familiar number, but before I could press talk, Miroku's hand was pulling my phone away. "You cannot tell them where you are, nor tell them who took you." he said. I nodded, showing that I understood.

I hit talk, and put the phone up to my ear. It started to ring. One... two... three... four... it rung a dozen times before he picked up.

"Hello?" Sid answered.

**Do you know the answer to the riddle? If you think you do, answer. And do it quickly! Rosalyn's life is in your hands!!**


	26. Phone Call

**Yah, I did get that from the fairy odd parents, but it seemed so easy that it would be funny if Tobey didn't get it right.**

{Miroku's p.o.v}

I looked at the young girl's frightened face as she waited for the boy to answer. I knew that what I was doing was wrong, but hey, love makes you do some crazy things sometimes. My thumbs tapped on each other as I waited. She did know that we were just joking about eating her, right? I hoped so.

"Sid?" she cried. I gathered myself up, looking tough again like I should.

"Put it on speaker." I said in a calm but firm voice. She gulped, but did as I said.

"Rose! Where are you?! Are you okay?! Who has you?! Did they hurt you in anyway?!" the boy half-yelled.

Rose inhaled loudly before answering. Her voice was high and squeaky as she kept herself from giving us away. "I'm fine Sid. Though, I don't know where I am, nor who has me." her eyes filled with pain. She obviously didn't like lieing to the boy.

The other end was silence, as if Sid was thinking over what Rose had just said. She bit her lip as she waited, her hand fumbling with the phone.

I tapped my fingers on the desk to show that I was getting impatient. From the look on her face, she knew that it was going to get ugly if she didn't wrap it up. Her face twisted up in disgust, as she thought of the things I could do.

She gave me a pleading look as to say, 'just give him a few seconds to take it all in,' but I shook my head. _Keep up the tough act. Don't let your emotions get the best of you._ I told myself. The last thing I needed was me letting her go to go back to Wu's Garden to tell everyone of what I did.

"I just called to tell you that I was okay. I'll call you again as soon as I can." she chocked out. Her hand snapped the phone shut and held it out to me. She ducked her head so her bangs were hiding her salty eyes. Her shoulders began to move up and down.

"Don't cry." I cooded mockingly.

A soft chuckle cracked across her lips. That's when it hit me, she wasn't crying, she was laughing. "You know," she said. "Letting me make that phone call was probably the biggest mistake you've ever made in your entire life."

Inuyasha was beside me in the blink of an eye. "What are you talking about?" he groweled under his breath.

The smile on her face grew wider. "They can track that call. They know where we are. They're coming." she chuckled darkly.

My eyes widened in horror. Oh no! They'll know that it was me and Inuyasha who had kidnapped her! I'll have to think of something, and fast.

"You know, they always could have tracked us." the sound of her dark, lifeless voice made me jump. "There's a GPS tracking device implanted in my skate." She motioned to a red blinking light on her skate with her free hand.

Acting on instinct, I whipped off her skates and through her on Inuyasha's back. Than, I jumped on myself. "Run, run as faraway as fast as you can." I hissed in his ear. He nodded and was off.

I really didn't know what I was doing nor where we were going. All I knew is that we had to get out of the hotel, and away from the skates before the kids got there.

I glanced to my side where Rose was. Maybe it was my imagination, but I could have sworn that I saw her chuckling darkly once again.


	27. It couldn't get any worse, yes it could

{Rosalyn's p.o.v}

Man. That Miroku sure is stupid. He didn't even notice that I had two other tracking devices planted in my coat and in my pants. The other one was just to set the trap. Now that he believed that there was no way that they could find us, he'd probably stay in one place for a while. That'll give them enough time to track me down.

I blew my bangs out of my face. The wind was really getting on my nerves. Did Inuyasha really have to run quite so fast? I mean come on, we're already halfway across the city. Even if he slows to a walk, they'll never be able to find us. As if reading my thoughts, he came to a complete stop. He didn't skid like most people would if they were running that fast, he just, stopped. Wierd. I didn't give it much thought, considering he's half-demon, so he might not skid when he stops running.

Miroku muttered something under his breath that sounded like "why?" in an egasperated tone. His face looked tired as if he'd been putting up with this all day.

Inuyasha turned his body to face us. His golden eyes were cold and lifeless. He dropped his arms and gravity did it's job and pulled me and Miroku to the ground. My broken arm burst through pain as it slammed onto the sidewalk. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. I grabbed onto my casted arm, curled up into a ball, and began to sob.

Miroku crawled up next to me and held me up as I cried. So he wasn't a bad guy, just blinded by love. Inuyasha hovered over us, his lifeless eyes scorching holes into my back.

"So my little potion did work." a voice came from the shadows. "The young man is completely under my spell." Kong Li stepped out from the darkness of the shadow of a building, his dark eyes lingering on Inuyasha. "Now, what to do with you two?" his eyes shifted toward me and Miroku.

I gulped. This was not good.

{Shippo's p.o.v}

"Sid?" I asked jumping up onto his shoulder. "Is it true that Rosey doesn't know who has her?"

Sid's eyes drifted to the floor. They were filled with worry and pain. Sango and Kagome shook their heads. Sue was crying on Tobey's shoulder, staining his shirt. "I... I don't know." Sid said. "She's never lied to me before, but it's possible that they could be threatening her."

I felt a lump form in my throat. My eyes were filling up with tears. What kind of sick twisted person would kidnap her? Who would even **think** of kidnapping her? She was just a normal girl who knew kung fu, stopped an evil dude from taking over China Town and possibly the world almost every night... I lost my point. Okay, so she wasn't normal. But still. To everyone else who doesn't know about all that stuff, she's just an ordinary teenager, working at Wu's Garden, who lost her parents.

A strange beeping sound came from Sue, Sid, and Tobey's pockets. They pulled out the source of the beeeping which happened to be their cell-phones. Their eyes seemed to brighten a little at what they saw on the screen.

"I've got her!" they all yelled at once.


	28. Kong Li's Headquarters

Rosalyn's p.o.v}

My arms and legs fell limp. I couldn't struggle anymore, I was too tired. Inuyasha hauled us into a small room that held only three chairs. Miroku helped me into one, considering it was obvious that I was still in pain from when I fell onto the ground.

Kong Li settled into the one on the other side of the room. Inuyasha stood motionless behind him, so Miroku took that as some kind of invitation to sit down himself.

"So," Kong Li started. He leaned forward, resting his head on his hand. "You know what I want." there was no patience in his eyes. I had to stall, buy time for the others to find us.

"I'll never tell you where my Nana's cookbook is." I growled. My eyes narrowing.

The smile planted on his lips didn't falter even an inch. "Oh, we have ways of making you tell." he stood up, hands behind his back. He started to pace the length of the room. "Studies show that every girl, no matter how tough can't stand bad smells."

I snorted. "Dude, I've been around Mr. Wu's cooking. I've smelt Tobey's gym socks. I've experienced the horrible odor of the bathroom after Barney had too much cheese. There's nothing in the world that stinks enough to get me to tell."

"Oh, you think so?" he grabbed Miroku by the back of his neck, and pushed him toward my face. "Breathe on her." Miroku looked at me and hesitated. "Do it, or I'll kill you both."

Miroku gulped and took a deep breath in. He slowly exhaled. The stank of unbrushed teeth hit my nostrils. My eyes began to water.

"Dude! When was that last time you brushed your- oh yah, live in the feudal era. You've never heard of a toothbrush. Oh god!" I yelled as Kong Li forced him to breath out again. "Man! That stinks!"

_Don't tell him. Stall._ I kept telling myself._ Your tougher than that. Don't let a little stink get to you. They need more time. Please hurry guys._

{Sango's p.o.v}

I grunted as I almost fell… again. My hands were full with scrapes.

"Are you sure there's nothing else I can ride? Barney's… skateboard is to hard to keep balanced on." I shifted my weight as I to tip to the right.

"Sorry." Sid said. His hands were beginning to grow white from holding onto the handlebars of his bike too hard.

They hand each gotten a different signal, coming from a different place. So we split up. I went with Sid, Kagome went with Tobey, and Shippo with Sue.

I sighed and scrunched my eyes shut as gravity worked it's way with me again.

{Sue's p.o.v}

I kicked down the door of the abandon where house. Shippo ran inside and sniffed the air.

"She's here." he said. "And three other people too. Miroku, someone else, and Inuyasha. But, he smells a little different."

He hopped on my shoulder as we made our way down the long corridor. My hands trailed against the wall to make sure we wouldn't run into anything. I flinched as I heard another step from behind.

"It's just Inuyasha." Shippo whispered in my ear.

My stiff shoulders relaxed. Just enough to get caught by surprise when two large arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me off the ground. One of them disappeared and fell on top of my shoulder, to make sure that Shippo didn't escape.

"Well, well, well. Look who came sneaking in." Kong Li said, stepping out from the shadows. Two orbs followed him in. Inside was Rosalyn and Miroku. Rose was coughing from something. "Maybe you'll be smart enough to tell me where the cookbook is before I have to torcher you too."

I gulped. What did he do to her. Inuyasha stepped forward into a small, dark room. Everyone else right behind him.

**Like it? Hate it? Sorry it took so long to update. I've been having a tough week at school. Lots and lots of homework. You don't even want to know.**


	29. Sue Tells

**Sue:** What? I get kidnapped too?!

**Miroku: **Dude! My breath can't be that stinky! {Breathes on hand and pulls it up to nose. Makes a disgusted face} Ah gross!

**Shippo:** And I'm a kid! Why do I get kidnapped?!

**Rose: **Hey! Be happy that you weren't the one who had to smell Miroku's breath!

**Tobey:** Kong Li kidnapped Sue?! Is this going anywhere?!

**BeBe: **Guys!!

{Everybody stops yelling and turns to look at the author}

**BeBe:** This is how I wrote it, so just deal with it!!! {A big vein pops up on her forehead}

**Inuyasha:** {Mumbling} Wench.

**BeBe: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!!!**

**Nana:** {Steps in front of view of the yelling group} Please enjoy: _Sue tells_

**Sue:** What! I have to be the one who tells?!

**Sue Tells **

{Sue's p.o.v}

I moaned in pain as the giant claws of the ½ demon ripped through my skin. Red liquid oozed out of the cut. The rusty smell was beginning to go to my head. Everything started to go to blurry. I kept my eyes focused on the little kid snuggled into Rosalyn's chest to keep from fainting.

"Tell me, and this all can stop." the twisted man said. I bit my lip to keep from screaming and shook my head roughly.

Inuyasha's already bloody claws ripped through the bare skin of my right leg. I felt the blood drip down to my shoe. His claws bored through the skin on my stomach. A single tear ran down my pale face.

He was bringing his hand back to swing at me again but a hand appeared on his shoulder. "Stop." Kong Li said. "We want her to live. If she's dead, we won't be able to get the information out of her." his cold eyes trailed back to my torn up body. "Besides, even if we can't get anything out of her, we might be able to use her and her two other friends as bait."

He glided out of the room, Inuyasha at his heals. For a second, I thought that I saw just a hint of life in his cold dark eyes as he looked back at me.

{Inuyasha's p.o.v}

I could still smell her blood on my claws. It had been hours, but it was still there. I couldn't believe what I had just done. She sat in her bubble, trying to treat her wounds with the few resources she had.

I glanced down at my claws once again. They were a rusty brown, the same color they were last time I transformed.

Kong Li flowed into the room again and once again, uncontrollable, I got off of my chair and bared my teeth. Sue was tied back up to the ceiling and two walls by two long ropes again. No matter how hard I tried, my arm went back and snapped forward, digging my claws deeply into her cheek.

{Sue's p.o.v}

Pain shot through me as his claws sailed through my skin once again. I locked my teeth together to keep from screaming. But that didn't stop a yelp escape from between my lips.

"Okay." I gasped. "I'll tell you where it is." their was a sigh of relief from behind me. "The cookbook is" I coughed up a few cups of blood before I talked again. "… On Mullberry lane… in an alley."

Kong Li smiled and snapped his fingers. Inuyasha immediately dropped his clawed hand and curled up on the floor. A bubble formed around him in the same second that he hit the floor. Another bubble formed around me and cut the ropes. Then, the sick, twisted man disappeared down the hall.

{Sue's moaning and holding her stomach}

**Tobey:** Dude! How could Inuyasha do that?!

**Inuyasha:** Hey! I had no control over my body!!!

**Sid:** But still!

**Inuyasha:** Why is everyone ganging up on me! I couldn't control what I was doing!

**Rose:** It doesn't mat-

**BeBe:** Isn't someone going to say it!? We can argue as soon as we're off!

{Rin comes skipping in}

{Everyone looks at her with confused looks on their faces}

**Rin:** What?

**Sango:** How did you get to this time?

**Rin:** {looks around} You know, I really don't know. But, anyway, review!

**BeBe: **I know it was short, but I was in a bad mood, and when that happens, I can make my stories pretty gory. I figured you didn't need anymore blood for today.

**Rin: **Review!

**BeBe:** Would you get over here??! {Starts chasing Rin around the room, hands formed in a circle as if threatening to choke her}


	30. The Phone Call

{Rin is hiding behind the couch covering her head with her hands, shaking with fear. Bebe is trying to get to her}

**BeBe: **Get out here wench!

**Rin:** {shakes her head} No.

**BeBe:** Humph. Okay, someone just say it already.

**Barney:** Please enjoy:_ The Phone Call_

**Rose:** {From off camera} Finally!

**The Phone Call**

{Rosalyn's p.o.v}

I waited five minutes. After I was sure that Kong Li was gone, I pulled out my cell phone-that no one bothered to take away from me-and dialed Sid's phone number. It rang half a dozen time before he finally picked up.

His voice was out of breath as if he had been running around town all day. "Rose?" he gasped.

Hold on." I whispered quickly. My voice was still raspy from smelling Miroku's breath and Mr. Wu's cooking all in a matter of four hours. I quickly put us on three-way with Tobey. This time it only rang five times till he answered.

"Guys, Kong Li has us. Me, Shippo, Miroku, Inuyasha and Sue. She's hurt pretty bad. I don't know how much longer she can hold on." I whispered as fast I could but slow enough that they could understand.

There was silence that lasted about five seconds before someone finally spoke. "Where are you?" Tobey asked a hint of rush in his voice.

Sue started to cough again. Her shallow voice piercing through my heart. She couldn't hold on much longer. They had to hurry. I waited till she quieted down.

Tobey didn't seem too patient. I could here his foot tapping on the ground as he waited. His shallow breathing began to grow quicker.

"We're in an abandon where house somewhere downtown." I whispered. My voice cracking. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. "I gotta go. Hurry." I flipped the phone shut and stuffed it in my pocket. But not quick enough.

The crazy mad man, who was always trying to steal my nana's magic cookbook was at my side in an instant. His hand shoving it's way through Shippo and my bubble straight to my pocket where the phone was. He ripped right through the fabric and grabbed my source of communication and snapped it between his fingers.

"The cookbook wasn't there. As I assume you know. Maybe you'll tell me." He took a quick glance toward Sue. "I think she's suffered enough today. But you haven't"

His long lanky arm snaked around my throat. Acting on motherly instinct, I dropped the little kid that was in my arms as he pulled me out.

{Rose is trying all she can not to hold her throat}

**Shippo: **Motherly instinct my butt.

**Rose:** Please review!

**BeBe: Yes, I know that it's short. I already had plans for the next one, so all this one had to do was lead up to it.**


	31. Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ever Ever After by Carrie Underwood**

{Sue's p.o.v}

Life is hard. And death is peaceful. Or, at least, that's what they say. Right now, to me, it seems like both are hard. I gasped as one of the weak bandages broke apart. I was losing too much blood. How much longer could I hold on?

There was a sharp snap from behind me. It pierced my ears as Rosalyn screamed from pain. I tried with all my might to turn around, but I was in too much pain.

Life is hard. And death is peaceful. Or, al least, that's what they say. I could die right now, believing a lie. A lie that said that I died saving China Town, that I saved everyone. That Tobey loved me. But I wasn't going to die believing a lie. I was going to die believing the truth. I hadn't saved China Town nor anyone, and I'll never be anything more to Tobey then just his best friend's little annoying sister.

So, I wasn't going to pretend that I heard Sid kick down the door. I wasn't going to pretend that the sound of four pairs of feet stomping down the hall echoed off of the wall. Nor was I going to pretend that everyone was fighting to save us. And I absolutely was not going to believe that I heard Kong Li groan and open a portal to get out of here.

But I wasn't going to pretend that I felt Tobey's arms wrap around me in a loose hug and him telling me not to leave. I wasn't going to die unless he wanted me to.

"I'm not going anywhere." I choked out. Not really caring about how crazy I sounded talking to no one. A soft smile spread across my face. Then, everything went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My heavy eyelids slowly opened. I could feel the bandages wrapped around my right leg, both my arms and my torso. I lifted my hand slowly to my cheek. Sure enough, there was a large bandage there.

I delicately turned my head. Everyone was in my room, staring at me intently. Miroku's hand was around Sango's waist. But not in a perverted way. He was holding her closely to him.

Inuyasha's arm was snaked around Kagome's shoulder. Her head resting on **his** arm. Shippo was seated on top of her head.

Rosalyn was on Sid's back. A large green cast on her leg and a black brace on her wrist. So, that's the snap that I had heard. Kong Li had broken her leg.

But who caught my eye the most was Tobey. He had giant dark circles under his eyes as if he had been deprived from sleep for days. I glanced toward Rosalyn with question in my eyes.

"He never leaves." she mouthed. We just, get each other.

"How did all this happen?" I asked in a hoarse voice. My arm guided around the room, at the new couples.

"Well, as it turns out, having your other half in danger really puts a tole on a person." Sid smiled up at his new girlfriend.

"How long was I out?"

Rosalyn chucked. "About two days." she laughed. Her eyes gleaming.

"What all did I miss?" I needed to catch up on everything. What had happened while I was out? Not too much I hope.

Tobey softly kiss my forehead. His white hair brushing in my eyes. "Well, first of all, Sango, Kagome and the others are staying here. Kagome's mom doesn't care. As long as she's with Inuyasha." he whispered softly.

"But, What about Naraku?" I asked. My eyes wide.

Inuyasha snorted. "Oh, we took care of him a long time ago. Kagome just chooses to stay in our time."

"Oh! Can I tell her the other one?!" Shippo cried, jumping off of Kagome's head and onto Miroku's shoulder.

Everyone nodded. "You are Sango's reincarnation! And Rosalyn's is Kagome/Kikyo's! And Tobey is Miroku's! And Sid is Inuyasha's!" he laughed and clapped his hands as he danced in a circle.

Rosalyn giggled at the little kid. Everyone laughed as Shippo danced around. His hands doing the disco while he turned. He had a huge smile on his face.

I sighed and laid my head back on the pink pillow. Maybe happy endings do exist after all.

_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true_

_Deep down inside we want to believe they still do_

_And a secret is taught, it's our favorite part of the story_

_Let's just admit we all want to make it true_

_Ever ever after_

_If we just don't get it our own way_

_Ever ever after_

_It may only be a wish away_

_Starting your fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve_

_Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe_

_Unafraid, unashamed_

_There is joy to be claimed in this world_

_You even might wind up being glad to be you_

_Ever ever after_

_Though the world will tell you it's not smart_

_Ever ever after_

_The world can be yours if you let your heart_

_Believe in ever after_

_No wonder your heart feels it's flying_

_Your head feels it's spinning_

_Each happy ending's a brand new beginning_

_Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through_

_To ever ever after_

_Forever could even start today_

_Ever ever after_

_Maybe it's just one wish away_

_Your ever ever after_

_Ever ever ever after_

_(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)_

_Ohhhhh , for ever ever after_

**Sango:** Ah man. It's over? Already?

**Rose:** Yah! I want more!

**Everyone else:** Yah!

**BeBe:** Alright. If you really want me too, I'll make a sequel.

**Everyone:** Yay!!

**BeBe:** It's all up to you. Do you think I should make a sequel?

{Rosalyn is nodding behind her back}


End file.
